Kingdom Hearts III
by Gravity Master
Summary: A story for Kingdom Hearts III. Despite reaching the islands again, Sora and gang soon find that the battle with the heartless is far from over. Obviously Kingdom Hearts I and II spoilers.
1. Prologue A True Beginning

"With happiness in the palm of my hand…

…Is this the end of everything?

The end of the nightmares?

The end of the fighting?

The end of those beings of darkness?

…Or maybe, maybe my battle has just begun…"

The hooded man stood, overlooking the ocean from his cliff-top view. His face hidden from view, he whispers a few things before being approached from behind.

"Master…"

He turned to find himself face to face with a teenage boy, short red hair covering his head. His dark blue eyes staring right at him.

"Ah good, you've come."

"I've brought the stones, as you asked."

The young man opened his fist, revealing two shimmering blue stones, almost perfectly round like a child's marbles. The hooded man grasped the stones and rolled them through his hands, toying with them.

"You've done well this day my apprentice. It won't be much longer until we can do what we needed such a very long time ago, before all this Ansem madness."

"Master, may I ask a question of you?"

"Certainly, proceed."

"Have you ever…well, really looked out on these waters? These islands, these beaches, aren't they beautiful?"

"How very inappropriate. You'd do best to not let your mind wander Xander," the hooded man scoffed, while he turned back to the ocean. "We can't be letting such feeble distractions step between us, we must press onward."

"My apologies…my master."

Then, without warning, the heartless emerged. One by one the squirming creatures emerged from the ground, the weak shadows attacking in numbers as they always did. Four, then five, then many more emerged. Soon, the whole cliff-top was engulfed in the darkness. The hooded man barely flinched, but instead, turned to Xander.

"Do what you must do boy."

Without needing another word, Xander's arm flashed, and a keyblade formed around his hand. He lunged at one shadow after another, vanquishing them as though they were pieces of paper. His finesse was unmatched as he destroyed every one of them as quickly as could be, barely breaking a sweat as he finished the last one. He stopped, the keyblade vanished. Xander turned back to the one he calls Master and spoke lightly.

"They've arrived Sir. We must work quickly."

"In time my boy, in time. Now, we must leave, the sun is set to rise any second now and the last thing we want is that Keyblader and his little friends on our trail.

And suddenly in a flash of smoke, the man and Xander were gone. The sun rose and all was well in the Destiny Islands, as Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy awoke…


	2. Revelations

1 – Revelations

"Sooooorrrrrraaaa!!! Wake up!"

Sora awoke with a jolt from his bed. He turned and saw Donald and Goofy right next to him. He jumped in surprise and the two of them laughed. Sora leapt down from his bed and snickered.

"C'mon guys, it's the weekend! Can't a hero get a little sleep?"

Goofy responded right away, "There's no time for sleep now Sora! We just found a bottle in the ocean, and it's got the royal symbol on it!"

The tired look on Sora's face drained away instantly and he became as awake as one could imagine. "Well, what are you waiting for!? Bring it in here."

"Way ahead of you," Donald grinned. He pulled the bottle out from behind his back. He pops open the bottle and pulls out a long roll of paper. He pulls off the royal seal and hands the message to Sora. The young boy reads it aloud.

_Sora, Donald, and Goofy,_

_You must come quickly to the castle._

_Something's happening and not even I can figure it out._

_We need the three of you to give me a hand._

_Sincerely, King Mickey_

"Sounds urgent," Goofy replied quickly.

"Yeah, whatever this is, I've got a really bad feeling about it." Sora looked back up. "You guys got to the island by the Gummi Ship right?"

"Of course!" Donald replied quickly.

"Well, we had better get going then." Sora responded with a concerned look on his face. The three of them immediately took off down the beach when Sora heard a voice.

"Sora…Wait!"

Sora whipped around in a hurry and found himself face to face with Kairi. It had been a good seven months since she had helped in the battle against Xemnas and she still had not completely recovered from the ordeal.

"Promise me you'll be ok Sora…" She said faintly, almost at a whisper. Sora smiled back at her and responded.

"Don't you worry about us Kairi, we'll be fine…" As the words escaped his lips, her tight embrace surrounded him. He smiled and hugged her back. She didn't let go for a good minute and when she did, there were tears in her eyes. She nodded, and Sora ran back off to join Donald and Goofy. He reached the two of them and together they ran happily towards the Gummi Ship, parked on the pier at the edge of the islands.

Suddenly, a strange feeling came over him as he and his two friends were running, a feeling he'd had once before. And just like that, Sora blacked out on the beach, losing touch of everything around him. His thoughts were consumed in darkness and he dropped to the ground. Everything around him turned to black.

He awoke in sheer darkness, a feeling he had involuntarily become familiar with. He stood up, and swiftly made the keyblade appear in his hand. He searched around frantically, looking for some kind of clue as to where he was, when suddenly a voice rang out.

"You can put that away boy, there'll be no use for such a thing here."

Sora backed away quickly, though from what he had no idea. Then, the keyblade vanished without warning. Sora, stunned by the disappearance of the weapon he controlled, looked around erratically for the source of the voice.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?!" The boy's voice echoed.

"My name… is Raxukab...And what I want with you…is you."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Oh I think you know very well what it means. You have something I want Sora. You have the fighting spirit of a grand warrior, the soul of a champion, but most importantly, you have something that belongs to me…."

"Well?! Are you gonna tell me what it is or not?!" Sora screamed angrily. The voice laughed.

"Patience my young friend. What I want…is Roxas."

Sora looked on puzzled.

"Don't give me that stunned expression you fool. I demand the nobody that lives within you, Roxas!"

"Well, I'm not about to just give up half of myself am I?" Sora questioned angrily, trying deep within his mind to bring the keyblade back.

"I don't care if you want to you little brat, the only thing I care about is making sure I get what I, and Organization XIII want!"

Sora gasped at the words escaping from the dark figures hood. "Organization XIII! They're all gone aren't they?!"

The man laughed for several seconds, Sora's puzzled face continuing to stare the figure down. "You fool, don't you tell me that you thought the Organization was only 13 soldiers! Surely you'd have thought you'd be staring down a more powerful force. 13 is merely the number of original members. Lord knows we're much more powerful now."

"But Xemnas, Luxord…."

"Children compared to the rest of us my dear boy. Now if you don't mind, I'd prefer to end this now." Raxukab exclaimed as a giant, pulsing, blue orb began to generate around him. "Time to extract that nobody from you."  
Raxukab cried out as the orb flew from him to his target, Sora. He laughed maniacally until the orb flew off in a the opposite direction of whence it had come. The glow of the keyblade lit up from Sora's hands.

"You think I'll just give up like that? I've dealt with bigger scum than you…" Sora pulled the keyblade back and flung it straight at Raxukab, but the cloaked man ducked to the side. His hood flew off revealing a mane of wild, dark blue hair, and piercing black eyes. The keyblade flew back into Sora's hand and the boy made a charge at Raxukab. Suddenly though, he was gone, and Sora's world was fading. The only thing Sora could hear was "Well played Sora, but don't think you're out of trouble yet. We will have Roxas, mark my words…" Then, everything was black again.


End file.
